Power Rangers Hexagon
by RangerDude123
Summary: It's been years since the Dino Rangers had defeated Mesogog, losing their powers in the process. The Rangers had all retired and went on to live normal lives, all except for a certain Tommy Oliver that is. Feeling uneasy about not being able to protect the Earth anymore. He called in a few former Rangers and with the help of SPD and Dr. K he was able to start up Project Hexagon.
1. Back to Action, Part I

**Welcome to the debut of my new fic, Power Rangers fanfic, Power Rangers Hexagon! This fic is canon to SentaiFive's Power Rangers Hexagon videos on Youtube. So check those out. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Power Rangers franchise.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**It's been years since the Dino Thunder Rangers had defeated Mesogog, losing their powers in the process. The Rangers had all retired and went on to live normal lives, all except for a certain Tommy Oliver that is. Ever since he entrusted TJ with the Red Turbo Ranger's powers, Tommy had always felt like a part of him was missing. Even studying paleontology didn't fill the hole in hiss heart. Ever since become the Black Dino Thunder Ranger, he realized that he just loved being a Ranger, he loved being able to save millions of lives on a regular basis and it just felt unnatural not being a Ranger anymore. When he came to this realization, he called in a select few former Rangers and with the assistance of Space Patrol Delta and a scientist by the name of Dr. K, he was able to start up Project Hexagon...**

* * *

**Location: Unknown.**

Tommy Oliver woke into consciousness a noticed that he was in a forest Everything surrounding him had a reddish tint, he tried blinking a few time but everything remained the same. The ranger legend got to his feet and looked for any source of life.

"Tommy." called an echoing voice, Tommy turned and his eyes grew wide.

"No...not again." Tommy gasped.

* * *

**Location: Hexagon Headquarters**

"Billy, you find any potential candidates?" Tommy asked as he walked into the main control room.

"Yes, I've discovered two high concentrations of Morphing Energy." Billy replied. After the formation of the Hexagon, Billy had discovered Morphing Energy, a special form of energy originating from the Morphing Grid. Only a small percentage of the Earth's population, including every past Ranger, had this special energy Morphing Energy. He hadn't really figured out why, but it did let him understand why he and the other Mighty Morphin Power Rangers were chosen by Zordon, it also explained why Rita choose Tommy to be the Green Ranger. Since this great discovery, Billy had created a device that would be able to use the Morphing Grid as a tracking device for Morphing Energy.

"Excellent, I'll send some of our agents to recruit them." Tommy said as he left the lab.

"I'll search for more traces of Morphing Energy." Billy said, Tommy nodding. "Oh and Tommy, I think you should know, that the Samurai Rangers defeated Master Xandred. I think we should wait a few months of relaxation before trying to recruit them, we out of all people should know how much stress comes from fighting a great evil for over a year."

"Okay, thanks for the update." Tommy said, walking out of the control room.

* * *

As Tommy walked the halls of Hexagon Headquarters he couldn't help but smile. It's been such a long journey but Project Hexagon was a success. After the final battle with the Machine Empire on the moon, and after Cole destroyed Serpentara, Tommy and Andros had stayed in touch, and when the Dino Thunder team lost their powers, he decided to recruit Andros and from then on Project Hexagon was born. Together, they were able to restore the Dino Gems' powers using the Morphing Grid. Then, they decided to recruit as many Rangers as possible. As expected, only a few rangers were able to help, the rest, although wishing they could, were unable to join because they had already moved on into greater things.

"Hey Justin, Cassidy." The Hexagon leader greeted a Caucasian male with spiky brown hair, not unlike his own, wearing a blue t-shirt and jeans approaching with female of Asian decent with long black hair, wearing a pink t-shirt and jeans, as he walked past them. Both belong to Ranger Series 4, more commonly known as the Turbo Rangers.

"Hey Tommy."

"Hello Director Oliver." said Cassidy, Tommy just chuckled. Even though he's repeatedly insisted they call him Tommy, the recruits would always call him "Director Oliver".

"Cassidy, for the last time, he likes being called Tommy." Justin said, embarrassed by his girlfriend's formalities. Tommy chuckled as he heard Justin's comment.

* * *

A few minutes later, Tommy walked through massive double doors and into a massive steel room. Tommy looked to his left and his eyes grew wide before he ducked, nearly avoiding a red clad figure that flew over his head. He looked at the figure and identified it as Ranger Series 11's Red Ranger. He walked up to the Dino Thunder Red Ranger and held him up.

"I see you're getting better, Matt." Tommy chuckled, the Ranger crossing his arms in an 'X' and saying:

"Power Down!" the suit disappeared to reveal a 17 year old Caucasian male with black shaggy hair and deep blue eyes, wearing a red t-shirt, black jacket and blue jeans.

"Not very fair, considering my trainer's a living legend." Mat said pointing to the man behind Tommy.

"Jase, do you think you could go easy on the kid?" Tommy chuckled.

"What, it's not my fault, he couldn't even take Goldar at this stage." Jason said.

"Same old Jason." Tommy grinned.

"You know it." Jason smirked. "So to what do I owe this honor of being in the presence of THE Director Oliver?" Tommy couldn't help but laugh at this comment.

"Billy found new possible recruits for Ranger Series 11." Tommy explained.

"Finally, I get teammates." Matt cheered, throwing his arms into the air. "Now I won't be the only one getting a Mighty Morphin beating."

"Matt, you do realize that you have civilian powers right?"

"I have what now?" Matt asked bewilderingly.

"You didn't tell him about his powers?" Tommy asked.

"It might have slipped my mind." Jason said, obviously lying, Tommy sighed.

"You gotta stop messing with the recruits man." Tommy said walking away.

"You're one to talk." Matt said with a hint of annoyance.

* * *

"Good Morning Billy." said a woman with straight black hair, wearing a white lab coat.

"Dr. K." Billy said acknowledging.

"You find recruits for Ranger Series 11?" K asked.

"Affirmative." Billy explained. "Tommy's going to send some of our agents to recruit them."

"Good to know." Dr. K nodded and moved to her personal computer/work station. Shortly after the RPM Rangers defeated Venjix, Tommy had recruited them and Dr. K to work in the Hexagon, appointing Dr. K as top scientist, due to the fact Billy would also be Ranger Series One's Blue Ranger. The young scientist looked at her computer's monitor, giving it a confused look. "What in the world?"

"Is something wrong?" Billy asked, walking up to K.

"The monitor's detecting a mysterious source of Morphing Energy." K explained. "The computer says it's following Dr. Oliver."

"That's strange, every Ranger in existence should be in the data base." Billy said, looking at the monitor.

"This is strange, to say the least." Dr. K pressed her index and middle fingers to the side of her headset. "Dr. Oliver this is Dr. K, do you read me?"

_"Yes K, I read you. What's up?" _

"Censors say that there's a mysterious source of Morphing Energy following you." K relayed.

* * *

"What, are you sure?"

_"Positive."_

"I'll keep an eye out." Tommy sighed.

"Trouble in paradise Mr. Oliver?" Tommy turned to see a figure clad in black armor resembling a Riot Cop.

"Who are you?" Tommy asked.

"I am the Phantom Ranger."

"Phantom Ranger?" Tommy gasped. "Andros told me about you. What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to put an end to the Hexagon!" Phantom Ranger explained.

"What, but why?" Tommy asked bemusedly.

"Because your methods of recruitment go against the very foundation of Rangerdom! You shouldn't select random humans to become Power Rangers!" The Phantom Ranger growled.

"What? These recruits have the Morphing Energy inside of them, they have what it takes to be Rangers." Tommy insisted.

"I don't care about your idiotic reasoning! You can't just go and force these responsibilities on random humans! Without giving your recruits the proper training you will just be putting the Earth in even more danger!"

"But-"

"I cannot allow you to endanger innocent lives because of your ignorance!" The Phantom Ranger took out a black blaster and pulled the trigger, firing a Rainbow colored beam of electricity at the ranger legend. Tommy felt a surge of electrical energy surge through his body and suddenly there was an implosion of energy sending him crashing into the wall behind him. "I am sorry Tommy but it is for the best." the mysterious ranger sighed before disappearing.

* * *

**Location: Unknown.**

Tommy Oliver woke into consciousness a noticed that he was in a forest. He blinked a few times to un-blur his vision while rubbing the back of his head. The ranger legend got to his feet and looked for any source of life.

"Tommy." called an echoing voice, Tommy turned and his eyes grew wide.

"No...not again." Tommy gasped.

"Hello Tommy." said a figure in red.

"Zeo Ranger 5, Red. To what do I owe this displeasure?" Tommy asked his former self.

"I'm here to fight!" The Red Zeo Ranger took his fighting stance, Tommy nodding and doing the same. "Come at me!"

"If you insist." Tommy replied, as he broke into full strides, charging at the Red Zeo Ranger. "Hyah!" Tommy threw a spinning kick that his former self easily ducked, allowing him to deliver a rapid secession of punches to the Hexagon Leader's chest followed by a kick to the abdomen, send Tommy flying into a tree. "Ugh, you're tougher than last time."

"Remember, the Zeo Crystal is constantly getting stronger." Zeo Ranger Red said cockily. Despite not being able to see his face, Tommy knew the Red Ranger was smirking under that helmet.

"Let's just get on with this!" Tommy spat.

"Okay then, round two!" The Red Zeo Ranger said. The Ranger charged at Tommy throwing two kicks, which Tommy barely avoided. Tommy threw a jumping back kick that his former self dodged, countering with a spinning back kick, hitting Tommy in the back the head, sending him face first into the ground. The Red Ranger lifted his leg and prepared to slam his leg into Tommy's abdomen, the Hexagon leader rolled out of the way and kipped up, delivering a flying kick to his chest, sending the Red Zeo Ranger into a tree.

"No more playing around!" The Ranger took out his Zeo Laser Pistol, but before he could fire it, Tommy kicked the laser out of his hands sending it high into the air. As Tommy was distracted with trying catch the Pistol, the Ranger delivered a powerful side kick sending him tumbling several feet away. The Ranger Series 3 Red Ranger caught the pistol and fired at Tommy, who barely avoided the blasts. When he found an opening, Tommy charged at the Ranger and jumped into the air, kicking off a tree and launching himself into his former self. The Hexagon leader picked up the Pistol and fired it in rapid succession, causing the Red Ranger to flying into the tree.

"You won this fight Tommy, but trust me when I say this isn't the last fight." the Red Zeo Ranger said holding his chest, and with that the Ranger disappeared.

"Ready for you next battle?" a voice called, Tommy turning to face a figure in white.

"You know, I didn't like doing this the first time, I sure as hell don't want to do this again." Tommy said as he took his fighting stance.

"Well that's too bad cause I really want to do this." The White Mophin' Ranger said as he took his fighting stance, readying Saba.

"I guess I've got no choice." Tommy said, readying himself to fight yet another on of his former powers. Before Tommy could devise a plan on how to defeat his new opponent, the White Ranger held out Saba, blade down and fired beams of white energy at him, the explosions sending flying into another tree. Before he could even process what had just conspired, he rolled out of the way, avoiding being cut in half by Saba's blade. The Hexagon leader quickly got to his feet and was barely able to avoid the White Rangers swipes. Once he found an opening, Tommy delivered a spin kick to the back of the White Ranger's hand, sending Saba flying into a tree. Before the White Ranger could retaliate, Tommy fired a few blasts with the Zeo Laser Pistol, sending him back a few feet. When the White Ranger recovered, Tommy fired multiple laser blasts that his counterpart barely avoided as he charged at the man. The White Ranger feinted a spin kick, Tommy falling for the feint, and then delivered a buzzsaw kick that sent Tommy tumbling several feet away.

"Come on Tommy is that the best you've got?" The White Ranger sneered, kicking Tommy in the chest. The Ranger Legend took notice o his charging counterpart and pulled Saba out of the tree bark, slashing the White Ranger across the chest.

As the White Ranger struggled to his feet Tommy charged, delivered a kick to the back of his head. Tommy attempted to cut at his opponent, but the White Ranger was able to swipe Tommy of his feet with a leg sweep. Both fighters kipped up and circled one another, waiting for the other to strike.

The white Ranger took the initiative and charged at Tommy, who dodged the flying kick meant for his head. The White Ranger and Tommy started an exchanged of attacks, both fighters running completely on instinct. Tommy ducked under and backhand from the White Ranger giving him the opportunity to cut the White Ranger across the chest, the White Ranger falling to the ground and exploding.

"Thank god that's over." Tommy said, almost out of breath.

"Congratulations Tommy, it is now time for your final test."

"Let me guess, Green Ranger?" Tommy chuckled, turning to see the Green Dragon Ranger wielding the Dragon Dagger.

"You ready for the final battle Tommy?" asked the Dragon Ranger.

"I guess so." Tommy said, he and his opponent taking fighting stance. The tension was thick, both fighters' gazes were unfaltering. Suddenly both fighters charged, Tommy attempting to strike the Green Ranger with Saba, the Dragon Ranger easily dodging, retaliating with a side kick to the back of the knee, quickly bringing Tommy down. The green fighter attempted to deliver a kick to the back of the Hexagon Leader's head but Tommy was able to push away with his forearms. Tommy followed up by scissoring his legs on the green warrior, and, with all his might, he turned slamming the Green Ranger face first. Both fighters kipped out and and Tommy went for a spinning back kick that the Green Ranger instinctively dodged, retaliating with a leg sweep, Tommy quickly dodging. As the two fought it was as if they knew what the other would do before they even thought about it, the fight was close, but once Tommy found an opening, he took the Dragon Dagger out of the Green Rangers hands and cut him with Saba in one spinning motion.

"Looks like you've still got some fight left in you." the Green Ranger chuckled.

"Well what did you expect?" Tommy smirked. He brought the Dragon Dagger to his mouth and started to play it, sending lightning bolts at the Green Ranger. "Well, looks like it's over."

"Congratulations Tommy." Tommy turned to see the White Ranger and Red Zeo Ranger coming from his right and left respectively.

"You've passed the test." the Red Ranger said.

"Test? What test?" Tommy asked confused.

"When the Phantom Ranger blasted you, the Morphing Energy inside of you overloaded because of your inner doubts." The Red Ranger said.

"Ever since you were a high schooler, being a Ranger was your whole life. For years you've protected the Earth putting a sub-conscious strain on you." The Green Ranger said.

"It's come to the point that all you see about yourself is a Ranger, not Tommy Oliver, but what ever Ranger you were."The White Ranger said.

"I don't understand." Tommy said.

"You must learn to balance your personal life with your Ranger life or else you'll get a massive build up of Morphing Energy like you did before." The White Ranger said.

"Let's be honest Tommy, when was the last time you actually just relaxed, instead of just doing Ranger work?" Tommy mused about this statement until he came to the realization: They were right, they were absolutely right. Ever since he gave TJ his Turbo powers, he always felt a little uneasy and couldn't explain why, but when Andros called him about the Machine Empire on the moon, he instantly accepted and gathered all the other Red Rangers. Even after that whole dilemma, he was working with Mercer and that started the whole Mesogog ordeal, putting him back into the Ranger business and it became his life. He was now constantly doing Ranger work, whether it was recruiting, training, or working on Project X.

"Y-you're right, I need balance in my life," Tommy admitted. "But first, I've gotta find out more about the Phantom Ranger."

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Well that's that. I hope you enjoyed it, I hope to get the next chapter out in at most 2 weeks, it'll most likely be earlier than that, but I don't wanna get your hopes up too high. RangerDude Out!**


	2. Back to Action, Part II

**Welcome to chapter two of Power Rangers Hexagon! Remember, this fic is canon to SentaiFive's Power Rangers Hexagon videos on Youtube. So check those out on his channel /user/SentaiFive, remove the parenthesis.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Power Rangers franchise.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Location: Unknown**

The Phantom Ranger was at work, he was furiously pressing keys, constantly looking at his monitor. He tried multiple codes but was having little to no luck. _  
_

_"I must crack the code." _he thought to himself as he continued to press keys. After several hours of intense work, the Phantom Ranger smashed his fist onto the console. "Darn it! Without the code my plans are ruined, I must crack the code!" he growled. "Hm," the mysterious Ranger pressed a few keys and hit "Enter", the whole screen changed and a bright light shone from within. "Excellent." the Phantom Ranger snickered. "Now for phase two."

* * *

_3 Hours Later..._

Tommy had walked the hall of Hexagon Headquarters alone with a smile on his face, happy with the success of Project Hexagon. Little did he know, he was being followed.

"Hello Dr. Oliver." the Phantom Ranger muttered, activating his cloaking device, making his physical body invisible. He cautiously followed the Ranger Legend, trying not to giving him any hints that he was being followed. Throughout the day the Phantom Ranger had seen Tommy's daily routine. He would check up on Billy's searches for Morphing Energy, go check with Jason in the training room, and then spent the rest of his days in the main control room, awaiting any disturbances so he could send in recruits, although he did do other things during the day, it was mostly information that the Phantom Ranger found useless, although he was intrigued by what this "Project X" was. The mysterious ranger continued to follow Tommy as he exited the control room, on his was to check on the scientist working on Project X in the main lab. Suddenly, the director of the Hexagon stopped in his tracks, talking into his communicator.

"I'll keep an eye out." Tommy sighed.

"Trouble in paradise Mr. Oliver?" Tommy turned to see a figure clad in black armor resembling a Riot Cop.

"Who are you?" asked Tommy.

"I am the Phantom Ranger."

"Phantom Ranger?" Tommy gasped. "Andros told me about you. What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to put an end to the Hexagon!" the Phantom Ranger explained. The mysterious ranger could tell Tommy was shocked by this statement.

"What, but why?" Tommy asked bemusedly.

"Because your methods of recruitment go against the very foundation of Rangerdom! You shouldn't select random humans to become Power Rangers!" The Phantom Ranger growled.

"What? These recruits have the Morphing Energy inside of them, they have what it takes to be Rangers." Tommy insisted.

"I don't care about your idiotic reasoning! You can't just go and force these responsibilities on random humans! Without giving your recruits the proper training you will just be putting the Earth in even more danger!" he exclaimed. The nerve of this man, going around and forcing Rangerdom on randomly selected humans, it was immoral. The original rangers weren't randomly selected, it was their fate, and by forcing Rangerdom on people, he was messing with the fate of the universe. It just infuriated him that this man could be so careless and ignorant.

"But-"

"I cannot allow you to endanger innocent lives because of your ignorance!" The Phantom Ranger took out a black blaster and pulled the trigger, firing a Rainbow colored beam of electricity at the ranger legend. Tommy felt a surge of electrical energy surge through his body and suddenly there was an implosion of energy sending him crashing into the wall behind him. "I am sorry Tommy but it is for the best." the mysterious ranger sighed before disappearing from view, having gotten all the information he wanted.

* * *

The Phantom Ranger loomed the Hexagon hallways, this time making sure that both he was invisible AND his Morphing Energy was untraceable. He pressed a code on a keypad, opening the sliding door. The Phantom Ranger re-materialized, examining the dark room before flipping the light switch, activating a row of lights. He walked down the hall slowly looking left and right, at the glass cases, that stood next to each other. In side the display cases were the suits of all the inactive Rangers, mostly consisting of the Sixth Rangers. He took out a small scanning device and scanned six of the cases. He pressed the red button on the scanner causing the suits to disappear. "Phase Two complete." the Mysterious Ranger opened a panel on his forearm, pressing a few buttons, before being warped away, unknowing that he set off the silent alarm.

* * *

"What's this?" Billy said bemusedly, looking at the alert that came up on the monitor. His eyes grew wide as he read the message. "D.E.C.A, stream footage from the Chamber." Billy instructed.

"Streaming Footage." D.E.C.A replied, a video of the Phantom Ranger appeared on the monitor, Billy gasped as he saw the mysterious Ranger blast Tommy with Morphing Energy. The former Blue Ranger instinctively ran out of the control room, bolting down the halls, searching for Tommy. Several minutes later, when he found his former teammate, Billy and the medical staff got him onto a stretcher, taking him away to the medical bay.

"Don't worry Tommy, you're gonna be just fine." Billy whispered, hoping his words were true.

* * *

**Location: Reefside, California**

A young man of Chinese decent,who was in his late teens, 18-19 years of age, roamed the streets. His shoulder length black hair was tied in a ponytail and he had coal black eyes. He was dressed in a white tank top and wore white track pants. As the young man roamed the streets, he couldn't help but feel that was being watched, turning around occasionally, each times he was even more sure of the fact that he was being followed.

"Okay, just come on out." the young man said.

"Hello, Kotaro." said a mysterious voice.

"Who are you?" the young man, Kotaro, asked as a figure clad in armor resembling a riot cop seemingly appeared out of thin air.

"I am the Phantom Ranger, and I am here to recruit you to my own organization as the White Dino Thunder Ranger. I want you to help me eliminate the Hexagon, and together we can defeat any evil that may threaten the Earth." the Phantom Ranger explained, extending his hand, holding out the Drago Ranger's Morpher.

"You want me to be a Ranger?" asked Kotaro, the Phantom Ranger nodded. "Okay then, I'm in." he said, taking the Drago Morpher and shaking the Phantom Ranger's hand.

"Excellent, now the universe is one step closer to being safe."

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Tommy was lost deep into his subconscious, facing three of his past Ranger incarnations, the Green Ranger, the White Ranger, and Zeo Ranger 5, Red. After a long battle, he learned that he needed balance in his life and shouldn't let Rangerdom be the only thing his life was. Hell, he hadn't even seen his wife in days.

"Y-you're right, I need balance in my life," Tommy admitted. "But first, I've gotta find out more about the Phantom Ranger." the three rangers nodded.

"Go on, it's time to wake up." the White Ranger said. The world around Tommy started to become blurry until there was nothing but blackness. The Hexagon Director eyes slowly opened, revealing him to be in the medical bay. Instinctively Tommy got out of bed, pushing aside any of the medical staff that insisted that he stayed in bed. As Tommy entered the control room he saw, Jason, Billy, Zack, the RPM Rangers, and Dr. K looking at the monitor.

"What's going on?" Tommy asked, the group of 11 turned to him.

"The Phantom Ranger, he broke into the Power Chamber and stole the Drago Ranger, the 3 Thunder Rangers, the Quantum Ranger, and the Titanium Ranger's powers." Summer explained.

"I have a feeling that he isn't just trying to limit our options." said Zack.

"Zack's right, maybe he's trying to get recruits." Scott sad

"Don't worry about it, when he strikes, we'll be ready," Tommy said. "But just in case, I'm going to try and recruit those Samurai Rangers." the Hexagon Director walked out of the main control room.

* * *

It's been exactly a week since Master Xandred had been defeated, and the Samurai Rangers had all left the Shiba Manor to go back to living normal lives. Kevin rejoined his old swim team and was now training to compete in the Olympics. Mia was now in culinary school, determined to make a meal that her fellow Rangers would actually enjoy. Antonio had gone a world wide fishing expedition, desiring to capture a vast array of exotic fish. Emily had gone back home to take care of her sister, and Mike had decided to go along as well. The Samurai Rangers were fully adjusted to their new lives, all except for Jayden that is. The leader of the Samurai Rangers felt uneasy about not having to fight any Nighlok on a regular basis. Sure Xandred was gone, but what the Nighlok lord said before his death stuck with if he was gone, the Nighlok wouldn't give up so easily, he knew that maybe one day a threat even greater than Master Xandred would come to threaten the Earth, thus he continued training, better safe then sorry.

"Hello Jayden." the Red Samurai Rangers quickly turned, and took a battle stance.

"Who are you?" Jayden demanded.

"I'm Tommy Oliver, Director of the Hexagon, and I'm a former Red Ranger, just like you are." Tommy explained.

"Another Red Ranger?" Jayden asked.

"Yes, former Red Zeo Ranger and 1st Red Turbo Ranger." Tommy said.

"It is an honor to meet you then." Jayden replied. "You mentioned something about a Hexagon?"

"Oh, that's right. The Hexagon is an organization, started by me. With the helps of some friends of mine, also former Rangers, we were able to restore the Powers and Zords of all past Rangers teams. The Hexagon has come together to protect the Earth from any threat that may come to destroy it." Tommy explained. "I'm here to ask you and the Samurai Rangers to join the Hexagon, there's another faction of Rangers that's rising with the intent of taking out the Hexagon. They aren't necessarily evil but I don't want to take my chances. So will you join us?"

"I not sure." Jayden simply said.

"Jayden, I know you're feeling uneasy about no longer having to worry about fighting Nighlok." Tommy said, Jayden giving him a surprised look.

"But how did you-"

"You're a lot like me when I was your age, you love being a Ranger, you love the feeling of satisfaction you get whenever you defeat a Nighlok, and it bothers you knowing you're just normal now." Tommy said, Jayden closing his eyes, trying not show any emotion. "I'll give you time to think, so take this." the Director of the Hexagon handed Jayden a wrist communicator. "Call me when you've come to a decision." Suddenly, Tommy's communicator started beeping. The Ranger Legend pressed the button on his communicator and spoke into it. "This is Tommy Oliver, what's the problem?"

_"Tommy, there's a monster from an unknown source attacking." _Billy replied.

"Okay, send in Series 16, the RPM Rangers." Tommy said, Jayden looking on with intrigue. "I'm on my way." with that, Tommy disappeared in a beam of light.

"The RPM Rangers? That's Scott's team, without him the others would've been gone for good." Jayden mused.

* * *

"Look Out!" cried the people from the crowd as a swarm of mutant creatures appeared, swarming the city. The creatures were all seemed to have clay faces and piercing red eyes. Their bodies were gray and they had silver chest armor. The mysterious creatures were all led by a black anthropomorphic beetle. The creatures were wild, throwing around thrash cans, breaking scar windshields, and just constantly harassing the innocent bystanders.

"That's right humans, RUN!" the Beetle monsters laughed maniacally. "I will capture Earth, in the name of my Master."

"I don't think so!" the beetle monster turned to see the seven RPM Rangers standing side-by-by.

"Who do you think you are?" the Beetle scoffed.

"Let's do it!" Scott said, taking out his Morphers, his teammates nodding and doing the same.

"RPM, Get in Gear!" they all cried, and in a flash of light they morphed into their respective Ranger forms.

"You guys handle those cronies, I'll handle ugly over there." Scott instructed.

"Right!" the other Rangers replied, the team split up to face the unknown force.

"Not, going to take any chances," Scott muttered. "Street Saber!" the Red RPM Ranger, summoned his unique weapon. The Red Ranger charged at the, dodging a claw attack from the Beetle. Scott slashed the monster across the chest multiple times, seemingly doing little to no damage. The beetle monster grabbed Scott's sword in between his pincers and kicked him in the chest, sending him crashing into a near car.

"Come on, is that really the best you can do Red Ranger?" the beetle scoffed as Scott struggled to his feet, the glass sliding off his back.

"I'm, not done yet!" The tires on Scott's ankles and shins started spin and Scott drifted towards the monster leaving a trail of smoke behind him. "Street Saber Strike!" he cried, swinging his saber with all of his might. To his shock the creature easily blocked his attack, kicking in the abdomen followed by a punch to the chest. The Red Ranger stumbled onto one knee due to the intense pain, the large creature grabbed Scott by the silver straps on his outfit and tossed him away. Scott quickly got to his feet and charged at the monster, barely avoiding beams being fired from its claws. The creature opened its mouth wide, firing a ball of electricity that Scott barely batted away with his sword. The Red Ranger jumped high into the air and swung his sword, but to his dismay, the beetle caught the sword in its claws and opened its mouth wide, firing a ball of electricity from point black range, sending Scott crashing into a wall.

"Man...this guys...tough." Scott panted heavily, trying to catch his breath. "I guess it's time to...activate the...Digi Armor." the Red Ranger struggled to his feet, ignoring the intense pain throughout his body. "Digi Armor, Activate!" Scott's body was surrounded by a faint glow as golden armor vest appeared on Scott's torso. Scott's Street Saber now had golden decals. "Alright, let's try this again! Street Saber Strike!" the Red Ranger once again slashed the beetle monster across it's chest, this time doing significant damage to it. He quickly spun, slashing the creature once more before jumping backwards. "Super Nitro Blaster!" he cried, summoning an improved version of the Nitro Blaster. Once again, the Red RPM Ranger charged, firing at the beetle monster, hitting him multiple times. "Burst Attack!" the leader of the RPM Rangers was surrounded by a red bio-field of energy, before speeding off towards the beetle. Scott rammed right through the monster, as the bio-field and Digi Armor disappeared, Scott fell to one knee, clutching his chest.

"Scott are you okay?" Flynn asked.

"I'll be fine,...it's just that,...Tommy wasn't kidding when...he said the Digi Armor...uses up a ton of energy." Scott panted.

"I'm not don yet Rangers!" the beetle monster said.

"Oh man, what is this guy made of?" Scott said. "Guys, let's end this."

"RPM Enforcer!"

"SkyShift Blazers!"

"Engine Cell Activate! Fire!" the Rangers cried, firing multiple beams that became an embodiment of their zords, destroying the monster on impact.

* * *

"Tommy, we've gotta talk." Dillon said as he and the other RPM Rangers entered the Hexagon Control Room.

"What is it?" Tommy asked curiously.

"We have to activate Series One, the Mighty Morphin' team." Ziggy explained.

"But why?" Tommy asked.

"That monster was tough, and we all know that he was just the beginning." Summer said.

"Besides, with the Phantom Ranger stealing some of our suits," Gem started.

"we can use all the help we can get." Gemma finished Gem's sentence.

"Okay guys, I'll think about it, but I'm not making any promises." Tommy said. Suddenly an alarm went off and an image appeared on the screen. The image on the screen showed the Phantom Ranger standing in an unknown location.

_"Hello Hexagon, I am the Phantom Ranger..."_

"That's the Phantom Ranger?" Ziggy gasped, Dillon slapping him on the back of the head for his outburst. "Ow!"

"Pay attention!" Dillon demanded.

_"As you may or may not know, I have gathered my own team of Rangers to take down your organization. If you refuse to shut down the Hexagon and hand down all of your powers to me then I will have no choice but to use brute force. If you think you have a chance of stopping me, I suggest we meet at these locations," _a map with a red dot marking the location appeared on the screen. _"I assure you that you do not want to face my team of Rangers."_

"Who does that bastard think he is challenging us like that?" Dillon growled.

"So what do we do Tommy?" Summer asked.

"There's only one think to do," Tommy turned away from the Rangers and sighed before turning to face them. "We fight."

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Well here's a message from the creator of this Hexagon fic SentaiFive!**

**"Hey RangerDude, I like what you did with my story and ideas and thanks for writing this for me! And for anybody wondering, I am the mastermind behind This Version of the Hexagon. I can give you all some back story so that you all won't be as confused.**

**-The series takes place in an alternate universe, NOT the original Power Rangers Universe in which the series currently takes place in. This is also a universe separate from the RPM Universe.**

**-The story is definitely post-Dino Thunder, but takes place years after, specifically in 2012.**

**-There will be a third faction revealed very soon. So the story will eventually turn into a 3-sided war, which is the entire focus of the first season.**

**-I started making videos for this back in 2010, before Megaforce premiered, so in this story they will be called the Guardian Rangers.**

**-The explanation of SPD and RPM already existing is easily explained by the alternate timeline so that there is no confusion.**

**-The Hexagon is a SHIELD-like organization, meaning that there are Agents that assist Rangers in special missions and can also act as back-up at times. There will be episodes focusing on them later in the season.**

**Feel free to visit my YouTube Channel and message me here or on YouTube if you have any questions, suggestions, etc.**

**Thanks again for writing this RangerDude!**


	3. Back to Action, Part III

**Welcome to Chapter 3 of Power Rangers Hexagon. **

**This chapter will be the Hexagon's first encounter with the Phantom Corps along with another huge surprise. ^^**

**Diclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers if I did...well I wouldn't need a disclaimer now would I? **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Dr.K deploy series 7, 8, 10, and 11. We're going to show the Phantom Ranger that we mean business." Tommy instructed, Dr. K nodded and quickly made her way to her work station.

"Deploying Series 7, 8, 10 and 11!" she said as she typed into her computer. Tommy nodded and made his way towards the door, but he stopped when a hand grabbed his shoulder.

"We're coming with you." Scott said.

"No, you guys need to rest. Stay here and try to find the source of that monster you fought. I can handle the Phantom Ranger."

* * *

As Tommy walked down the halls of the Hexagon, Matt, the Red Dino Thunder Ranger, and two other teens ran up to him. One was a girl of African decent with long black hair and dark brown eyes, and wore primarily clothing, the other was a Caucasian male with sandy blonde hair and emerald green eyes, and wore primarily blue clothing.

"Tommy, what's going on?" Matt asked.

"It's the Phantom Ranger, he's stolen some of our suits and now he wants us to shut down the Hexagon, or else we go to war." Tommy explained.

"So what are you going to do?" the girl asked.

"Simple Nakia, we fight." Tommy replied.

"Do you really think us new recruits can handle it?" the blue clad teen asked.

"Honestly, I have no idea." Tommy said with a serious tone.

"Don't worry Zeke, we've got this." Matt said reassuringly.

* * *

_Later..._

Tommy and the recruits had gathered at an abandoned warehouse, awaiting the arrival of the Phantom Ranger and his team.

"Where are they?" asked the Red Wind Ranger, Chris.

"I know, we've been waiting here for almost an hour." said the Pink Time Force Ranger, Celina said.

"They're already here." Tommy said. "They've been here since we arrived, they're just camouflaging themselves." he explained. Suddenly the Phantom Ranger and his team appeared out of thin air, surprising the Hexagon Rangers.

"Considering you knew we were here the whole time, why didn't you say anything?" Phantom Ranger asked.

"If you knew I could sense you why did you hide?" Tommy rebutted, the Phantom Ranger chuckling.

"Very clever Dr. Oliver." the Phantom Ranger said. "I'm guessing you don't plan on disbanding the Hexagon?"

"What do you think?"

"You're not making a very wise decision Dr. Oliver." the Phantom Ranger remarked.

"I'm not know for making wise decisions."

"So be it," the Phantom Ranger turned to his Rangers. "You take care of those Hexagon fools, I'll handle their leader."

"You're going down chumps." said Kotaro.

"You wish." Matt rebutted.

"Alright, let's get down to business." Tommy said. "Activate Series 11, Black!" suddenly, a bracelet with a black dino gem appeared on his wrist before turning into the Black Dino Ranger's Morpher.

"Rangers, get ready to battle." the Phantom Ranger said.

"Hey Dino chumps, catch me if you can." Kotaro said, leading his Hexagon counterparts out of the warehouse.

"Guys, lets see what these Rejects are made of." said Luke, the Crimson Thunder Ninja Storm Ranger, his two teammates nodded before disappearing in Ninja Streaks, quickly followed by the Wind Rangers. Soon all the Rangers had dispersed, leaving Tommy and the Phantom Ranger to fight alone.

"I've been waiting for this moment for a very long time Mr. Oliver." said the Phantom Ranger.

"Oh, and why's that?" asked Tommy.

"That's none of your concern." the Phantom Ranger said with venom in his voice.

"Well then, it's time to stop talking and start fighting." Tommy said, taking out the key for his Morpher.

"Dino Thunder, Power Up!" in a flash of Black light Tommy had become the Black Dino Thunder Ranger. "Brachio Power!"

* * *

"Alright, let's get down to business." Matt said, Kotaro chuckled.

"Do you really think you guys have a chance against me? You three clearly haven't even come close to unleashing your true power. Although, you could at least get closer to my level if you join team Phantom." Kotaro grinned.

"We'll never join you, your leader almost _killed_ Tommy." Nakia growled.

"So be it." Kotaro brought his Morpher next to his face. "White Ranger, Dino Power!"

"Dino Thunder, Power Up!" In a flash of multicolored light, the four morphed into their Ranger forms.

"Tyranno!"

"Tricera!"

"Ptera!"

"Drago!" The four Rangers pulled out their weapons before charging, readying for the long and intense battle.

* * *

"Wow, you guys were actually able to catch up to us." said Luke.

"Maybe Tommy Oliver isn't as big of an idiot as we thought." said Keith, the Navy Thunder Ranger.

"Come on you guys, just because they were able to catch up, doesn't mean they're worth our time." said Natalia, the Amber Thunder Ranger.

"Hey weren't you three _kicked out_ of the Wind Ninja Academy?" Chirs remarked with a smirk.

"Yeah, you were sent to the Thunder Academy cause you couldn't handle Earth, Wind, or Air." said Sarah, the Blue Wind Ranger.

"Hey guys, looks like we've pissed them off just a tiny bit." said Austin, the Yellow Wind Ranger, indicating the glares they received from the Thunder Rangers.

"Let's just get on with this." Keith spat.

"With pleasure." said Chris.

"Ninja Storm, Ranger Form!"

"Thunder Storm, Ranger Form!" in flashes of light, the six rangers had transformed, now ready for the impending battle. In sudden streaks of color, the Rangers charged, each one pairing up with a member of the opposing team, Luke to Chris, Keith to Austin, and Natalia to Sarah.

* * *

"So you're the new Time Force recruits, I expected you guys would be more y'know, mature." said the Quantum Ranger, Trey.

"To be fair, the original Mighty Morphin' Team were high school freshman when they first became Power Rangers." said Micheal, the Blue Time Force Ranger.

"Yeah, and guess what, we weren't worthy of the Power, Tommy wouldn't have selected us to join the Hexagon." said Nate, the Green Time Force Ranger.

"Whatever, I'm the strongest out of the five of us anyways, there's no way I'm losing to you guys." said the Quantum Ranger.

"You don't seem so tough." said Liana, the Yellow Time Ranger.

"I guess I'll just have to show you." Trey smirked.

"Time Force, Time Force!"

"Quantum Power!" Time Force Rangers readied their Chrono Sabers, prepared to go great lengths to defeat the Quantum Ranger.

* * *

"So I guess you're my weak counterparts." said Tristan, the Titanium Ranger.

"Yeah, and we're not gonna let the likes of you threaten the Hexagon." said the Red Lightspeed Ranger, Christian.

"We'll see."

"Lightspeed Rescue!"

"Titanium Power!" The Lightspeed Rangers readied their Rescue Blasters, they knew the Titanium Ranger would be a powerful opponent, and it was going to take everything they had to defeat him.

* * *

Tommy and the Phantom Ranger were staring down, the tension thick. Tommy had been confused as to why the Phantom Ranger had wanted to fight him so much, but now wasn't the time to think about that. What was important was that he needed to beat the Phantom Ranger and work on finding out who sent that beetle monster. The last thing he needed was to be blindly fighting a third faction.

"Ready when you are, Dr. Oliver." the Phantom Ranger said mockingly, Tommy nodded. Simultaneously, the two Rangers charged. Ranger threw a punch at Tommy's face, but was easily dodged. The Black Dino Ranger retaliated with a kick to the chest followed forearm to the side of the face, which the Phantom Ranger was able to catch. The mysterious Ranger retaliated with a punch of his own, using enough force to send Tommy staggering back a few feet. The Phantom Ranger took advantage of this moment and pulled out his Phantom Laser, firing black beams at the Black Ranger.

As Tommy tried to regain his composure the Phantom Ranger charged and kicked him in the gut, causing him to double over in pain. The Phantom Ranger delivered a powerful hammer-fist to Tommy's back, causing him to fall to the ground. The mysterious warrior grabbed the Black Dino Ranger by the back of his costume and tossed him with full force, Tommy's back crashing hard into a wall. The pain was intense, yet the Hexagon Director still attempted to make it to his feet. The Phantom Ranger was strong, that he knew, but Tommy was out of the fight yet, not this soon.

Tommy got to his feet and dodged the Phantom Ranger's punch, responding with repeating kicks to the chest. The Black Ranger delivered a powerful, sending him flying backwards.

"Brachio Staff!" he called, pulling out his personal weapon, the Phantom Ranger looking on with intrigue. The Black Ranger charged, cutting the Phantom Ranger across the chest a few times before sending a side kick to the Phantom Rangers chest.

"Your skills are impressive, Dr. Oliver, but they won't be enough to win this fight." The Phantom Ranger said.

"We'll see about that." Tommy said. "Energy Orb," the Black Dino Ranger rotated his Brachio Staffed arm clockwise, creating a large orb of energy. He took one deep breath before hitting the orb towards the Phantom Ranger. As the orb drew closer to the Phantom Ranger, Tommy was sure the battle was over. It was a good thing too as there were still glitches with the Black Dino Ranger Powers, but before the orb could finish off the Phantom Ranger, a green streak came into view, causing the orb to explode. As the smoke from the explosion cleared, Tommy's eyes widened as he saw the figure that stood before him and the Phantom Ranger.

"Hello Tommy, surprised to see me?" the Green Ranger chuckled.

"Green Ranger but that's impossible; we never recreated your powers." Tommy said.

"You may not have recreated him but you forget one thing, your clone 'Tom Oliver'." The Phantom Ranger reminded. "I used to Morphing Grid to locate his grave and the Power Coin. From there I was able to sever its bond with you and create the soldier that stands before you."

Tommy couldn't believe it, how could he have possibly forgotten Lord Zedd's Green Ranger. He should've known that this would come back to bite him. It was no time to beat himself up now fore he had to focus on defeating not one, but two enemies now.

"You ready to surrender, Dr. Oliver?" the Phantom Ranger proposed.

"Never," Tommy said as he readied his Brachio Staff, the Green Ranger summoning his Dragon Dagger.

"I'm going to enjoy destroying you." The Green Ranger sneered. Tommy gave no response, wanting to maintain absolute focus if he was going to face the Green Ranger, who knew what new powers the Phantom Ranger had given him. Just as he expected the Green Ranger charged, aiming to cut at Tommy with his Dragon Dagger, but he Black Ranger had been prepared. He easily parried the Green Ranger's attack, knocking the Dragon Dagger out of his hand. Tommy swung his Brachio Staff at the Green Ranger who was able to flip over it, pulling out his Blade Blaster in the process. The Dragon Ranger aimed his Blade Blaster at Tommy and fire at his chest, causing him to falter backwards.

The Green Ranger caught his Dragon Dagger and brought it to the mouth piece of his helmet. He played the Dragon Dagger, channeling energy from the Morphing Grid into it before sending the energy out as a stream of lightning bolts. On contact the lightning bolts exploded across Tommy's chest, sending him flying into the wall.

The pain the veteran Ranger felt was intense, he was surprised he was even able to maintain consciousness, although, he was known to be stubborn at times. Tommy looked at the Green Ranger, arms folded, waiting for the Black Dino Ranger to make a move. Tommy took one deep breath before charging at the Green Ranger, swinging his "Staff" repeatedly, only for it to be completely dodged by the Green Ranger. It was unbelievable; the Green Ranger was simply toying with Tommy. It was infuriating; Tommy couldn't let all these years' worth of hard work go to waste, especially when it had just been starting up. Tommy feinted at a stab before quickly spinning, attempting to stab his foe, but the Green Ranger saw this move coming. The wielder of the Dragon Dagger dodged the attack and sent repeating kicks to Tommy, alternating between his chest and abdomen.

When the Green Ranger went to for a tornado kick, which he knew would finish Tommy off, the Hexagon Director caught his foot, tossing it away and slashing the Green Ranger across the chest. As the Green Ranger reeled backwards, the Black Dino Ranger took the opportunity to catch his breath. This had been one of the toughest battle he had ever fought, the Green Ranger was stronger, faster, and could predict almost every move Tommy would make before he even made it. He clearly knew his style, so he would just have to come up with a new one.

"Alright, here it goes," Tommy said. "Super Dino Mode!" Tommy's body was surrounded by a golden glow as the patterns on his costumes became spike armor, the Black Ranger could feel his power rising.

"Pathetic," the Green Ranger scoffed. "Do you really think such a silly Power-Up is enough to beat me?"

"It's more than enough to beat you, Green Ranger." Tommy said adamantly.

"Let's test that theory." The Green Ranger said, taking his fighting stance.

"Let's," Tommy said. The two Rangers charged at each other, matching one another blow for blow, neither one willing to give their opponent the upper hand.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

One the dark side of the moon, was a massive metallic container, encrusted with magical gems and trinkets. For over five millennia a great evil had been imprisoned within the container, and for all these years it had remained intact, until now. Cracks had started to around the container, increasing in number and size before finally exploding into multiple pieces, revealing the being that had been trapped inside.

"After all these years I'm free! Now I can build an empire in my father's image." said the creature. "My first target shall be Earth." he said.

* * *

Tommy and the Green Ranger stood across from each other, armed with their weapons and weary from their long battle. Tommy wasn't sure how long he could stay morphed, but he knew he had to try and last as long as it would take.

"Let's finish this!" said the Green Ranger.

"Let's," Tommy said. Tommy powered up an energy orb as the Green Ranger created a green ball of lightning in his hands. The two fired their orbs at one another resulting in a violent explosion, sending each other flying backwards into walls. The Green Ranger had been the first to get to his feet and walked over to Tommy, breathing heavily with each step. The Black Dino Ranger stared at the Green Ranger standing before him, waiting for his next move.

"Good bye Tommy," the Green Ranger panted, ready to deliver the finishing blow.

"Not so fast!" the two Rangers turned to the see the Phantom Ranger who had been observing the battle, until now. "You have been through enough, we'll finish him off later, for now we should regroup, I sense Tommy Oliver will be the least of our worries."

"Understood." the Green Ranger said, as he turned to walk away, pausing to look at Tommy one last time before disappearing in a swirl of green light.

"Damn it." Tommy cursed under his breath as he struggled to his feet. "Power Down." he panted, his suit seemingly shattering into pieces at these words.

"Tommy are you okay?" asked Matt.

"I'll be fine, but for now, we need to get back to HQ and rest up." Tommy instructed, the other Rangers nodded.

"Thank god, I could use a rest." said Austin.

"We all could." said Christian.

"You did good today team." Tommy said, and as if on cue, lightning struck the ground, creating a massive explosion that sent the Rangers flying. When the smoke from the explosion cleared, a bulky figure could be seen. The humanoid creature's flesh had been exposed except for the right side of his face, which had a skeletal jaw bone and a skeletal column. On the left side of his face he wore a metal mask, along with metal should pads and chest armor. He also had two downward pointing horns and wielded a metal staff with a "Z" on top of it that Tommy knew all too well. "Wh-who are you?"

"I am Thrax, son of Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa! I am here to start a new empire and rule the universe, starting with Earth." Thrax explained. "But before I begin my reign, I must destroy all who will oppose me, starting with you Power Rangers." Thrax pointed his staff at the Rangers and prepared to incinerate them with a blast, but suddenly a red mechanical Lion appeared and attacked the new "Lord of Evil."

"Not if we can help it!" the Rangers and Thrax looked to the warehouse entrance to see six figures.

"Samuraizer!"

"Samurai Morpher!"

"Go Go Samurai!"

"Gold Power!" in a flash of light the six had morphed into the Samurai Rangers, their Spin Swords and Baracuda Blade in hand.

"Interesting." Thrax mused. "Do you six really think you can defeat me?"

"As long as their's evil threatening the Earth, the Samurai Rangers will always be ready to help." Jayden said. The Rangers all took out their individual Power Disks and placed them in their swords.

"Spin Sword, Quintuple Slash!" the core five Rangers sent waves of their respective elements towards Thrax. Antonio intercepted the elemental was of energy and spun into the air before deflecting the beam right at Thrax. As the smoke cleared Thrax emerged, surprisingly out of breath.

"You Rangers are lucky, I need time to regain my former power, but mark my words, I will not stop until the Earth is mine!" Thrax warned before disappearing in a red flame.

"Jayden," Tommy called, getting the Red Samurai Ranger's attention. "Thanks for the help."

"No need to thank me, after all, you were right. I do love being a Ranger and if the Earth is in danger, the Samurai Rangers will be here to help." Jayden said.

"In other words, we're joining the Hexagon." Mike said, Tommy smiled.

"Thanks you, you don't know how grateful I am, knowing that we have new recruits to the Hexagon." Tommy said. "Thrax may be powerful, but as long as the Hexagon's here, the Earth will always be safe from evil."

**To be continued...**

* * *

**That's that, what did you think, was it good, was it bad, was it neutral, or do you not just care, leave a review and let me know. It might take me a while to get the next chapter out so be warned. Also I want to know your thoughts on the Green Ranger fight. See ya next time. RangerDude Out!**


End file.
